Un être différents des autres
by Datenshi-kun
Summary: Un humain arrive parmis des êtres étrange, que vatil se passer? lisez pour le savoir! p
1. Etres étranges

﻿ 

Just In . C2 . Search . Directory . Dictionary

Log In . Register

Menu - FAQ/Help - TOS - Ad Blocker - Privacy

Anime » Gundam Wing/AC » **y'en a pas, sorry**

B s : A A A

Author: Miss AngelLove

G - French - General/Romance - Reviews: 2 - Published: 01-09-05 - Updated: 01-09-05

id:2212303

**Auteur **: Miss AngelLove

**Source **: Gundam Wing

**Mail **: : Yaoi, barbares, mercenaire,…

**Couple **: Je ne vous le dirais pas ! Vous le verrez en lisant cette fic ! -p Mais pour toute pitite infos, j'suis une grande fan du 0304 ! Enfin, si ça se trouve, ce n'est pas eux… A vous de le découvrir en lisant la fic ! Je sais, je suis sadique ! -p

Disclaimer : Eh ben, comme on le voit dans toutes les fics, ils ne m'appartiennent pas (snif).

Duo : Et heureusement soit dit entre nous !

Miss AngelLove : Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

Duo : Tout d'abord… T'es chiante, ennuyante… et je me tais ou je me fais trucider par une certaine fanficeuse !

Miss AngelLove : T'as intérêt et c'est faux, j'suis toute gentille tout plein !

Duo : Ouais, c'est ça…

Miss AngelLove : Duo...

Duo: Mais nan, j'plaisantais t'es n'un petit nange tout bô tout propre !

Miss AngelLove : T'en fais trop là !

Duo : bon, d'acodac je me tais !

Bonne lecture à vous !

**Pas de chapitre pour l'instant, sorry !**

Chapitre1 : Arrivé d'un humain parmis des êtres différents.

Un groupes de quatorze personnes galopaient dans une forêt. Il y avait un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'année, qui chevauchait un étalon de couleur noir. Il avait les cheveux bruns, court dont une longue mèche cachait un de ses deux yeux qui était de couleur bleue azure. Il portait un tee-shirt blanc, et un pull gris à manche courte par-dessus. Son pantalon était de couleur bleue et en velours. Cet homme tenait tout contre lui un linge de soie ou l'on pouvait voir une petite tête blonde en dépassée. Ce petit ange ne disait rien, donc tout le monde se disait qu'il devait dormir et faire de beau rêve. A côté de cet homme, chevauchait une jeune femme blonde aux yeux améthyste, portant une longue robe de soie recouverte par une longue cape de couleur violette. Devant elle se tenait un enfant âgé d'environ un ans. Ce dernier avait de longs cheveux bruns tressés et des yeux couleur améthyste. Il portait in tee-shirt violet et un pantalon de la même couleur. A leur côté, dix hommes habillés avec des tenues de soldat chevauchaient soit devant, soit derrière ou soit à leur côté. Soudain ils entendirent des cris effrayants.

Cela n'est pas très assurant ! S'exclama un soldat qui était devant le jeune homme tenant le bébé.

Vous avez raison ! Affirma cet homme.

Nous allons vous protéger de notre mieux, monsieur Winner !

J'ai confiance en vous générale Kushrenada !

Soudain des loups se mirent devant eux et tous se stoppèrent, ayant peur, mais ne le démontrant pas. On voyait bien que Mr Winner n'avait pas peur, même si au fond de lui il devait avoir une peur bleue. Mais pour ce qui était de sa jeune femme, s'était tout le contraire, la frayeur se lisait sur sa figure ainsi que pour le jeune enfant qui était devant elle qui lui pleurait. Quant au nourrisson, il ne pleurait pas et semblait dormir profondément.

Que tout le monde reste sur leur garde !

Oui, générale !

Et protéger bien Mr et Mme Winner, ainsi que leurs enfants !

A vos ordres, mon général.

Les loups attaquèrent les premiers soldats et en firent un carnage. Ils tuèrent tous les soldats se trouvant devant. Quant au générale Kushrenada, il avait laissé sa place à un de ses soldats et était rester auprès des Winner. Un loup s'en prit à monsieur Winner et le blessa grièvement. Il tomba de cheval et protégea son enfant de l'impact sur le sol. En voyant ceci, Mme Winner voulut descendre, mais les pleure de son deuxième enfants l'en dissuada.

Mme, nous devons faire demi-tours et nous en aller, dit le général.

Je ne peux pas laisser mon mari et mon petit…

C'est trop tard, nous devons vous sauver, vous et votre dernier enfant, Duo !

Le général la vit faire oui de la tête et tous les trois firent demi-tour et galopèrent le plus vite qu'ils purent. Ils finirent par arriver dans une ville et le général les conduisit directement vers une grande maison, qui ressemblaient plutôt à un manoir.

Du côté de Mr Winner, ce dernier était allongé sur le ventre et protégeait son enfant. Les loups allaient le tuer quand des hommes, où plutôt des mi-hommes, mi-animaux surgirent et firent fuir tous les loups. Un de ces derniers, brun et aux yeux vert émeraude, d'après celui que l'on voyait car son autre oeil était caché par une longue mèche, et portant des vêtements déchirer recouvert par une vielle cape, entendit un petit cri étouffé venant de Mr Winner. Il décida de le retourner doucement et en découvrit un linge de soie qui gigotait. Ce linge recouvrait un bébé. Il repoussa légèrement le tissu pour apercevoir une petite bouille en larme et des cheveux blonds. Il sentit une main se poser sur son bras et entendit Mr Winner dire :

Prenez soin de mon fils Quatre, s'il vous plaît !

Je vous le promets, monsieur.

Et monsieur Winner ferma les yeux à jamais devant le jeune homme. Il prit l'enfant dans ses bras et ce dernier arrêta de pleurer. Il appela un des siens qui portait aussi une longue cape et qui avait gardé le capuchon de celle-ci sur sa tête. Le jeune homme lui montra sa trouvaille.

Qu'en fait-on ? Demanda le brun à cet homme.

Ce que tu en veux ! Répondit l'homme à la cape.

Je peux le garder, s'il te plaît ?

Si tu le veux Trowa ! Mais je te préviens, il ne m'approchera jamais !

Comme tu veux, chef !

Le "chef" partit et laissa Trowa s'occuper du nourrisson. Il le prit dans ses bras et dit à d'autre homme comme lui :

Enterré ses pauvres malheureux !

Bien, maître Trowa !

Trowa décida de rentrer et de mettre cet enfant à l'abri et au chaud. Il courrait à travers la forêt puis arriva devant une grande porte en bois et deux soldats étaient de chaque côté de la porte. Un des deux soldats présents devant cette porte cria :

Ouvrez la porte, voici le maître Trowa !

On aperçut la porte s'ouvrir et Trowa entra. Il avança de quelques pas puis s'arrêta. Il regarda autour de lui et on pouvait voir des maisons sur le bord de ce chemin. Trowa se dit que cet endroit était une très belle et grande cité gouverné par leur "chef". Trowa continua sa route qui menait à une sorte de grand palais blanc. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de ce grand bâtiment et aperçut une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux vert, sur un balcon qui se trouvait à droite, et à la hauteur ou se terminait la porte, c'est à dire à 2m50 du sol. Ce balcon menait dans une des nombreuse chambre des domestiques. Il y avait un autre balcon, qui se trouvait lui à gauche, et menant lui aussi à une autre chambre de serviteur.

Tally ! Appela Trowa.

Oui maître Trowa ! Dit la jeune fille se trouvant sur le balcon, que voulez-vous ?

Va dans ma chambre, j'ai une tâche à te confier !

Bien, maître !

La jeune fille rentra dans la chambre et se dirigea vers la chambre de Trowa. Quand à ce dernier, il entra dans cette magnifique battisse et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Arrivé dans le hall, on pouvait voir un magnifique escalier blanc. Il le monta et arrivé au dessus, trois choix s'offrait à lui, celui d'aller sur ça gauche, ou sur ça droite et enfin droit devant lui. Il prit le couloir de droite et avança jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait un embranchement. Il tourna à gauche et fit quelques pas avant de s'arrêter devant une porte close. Il l'ouvrit et aperçut Tally. Il entra et s'assit sur son lit.

Tally, dit Trowa froidement, sais-tu t'occuper d'un nourrisson ?

Oui, répondit cette dernière, pourquoi ?

Pour ce petit ! Dit Trowa en montrant le tissu ou on en voyait une petite tête blonde.

Ce dernier donna l'enfant à Tally qui le prit délicatement. Elle repoussa un peu le tissu pour pouvoir regarder la petite bouille.

Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Demanda au bout d'un moment Tally.

Quatre ! Répondit Trowa en se remémorant les dernières phrases de Mr Winner. Tu lui donneras la chambre qui est à côté de la mienne.

Bien, maître !

Et tu le considéreras comme mon fils !

Comme vous voudrez, maître !

Pour le reste, je m'en occuperais !

Trowa regarda Tally qui portait Quatre puis se dit qu'il fallait changer le petit, et qu'il fallait trouver tous le nécessaire car il n'avait rien dans la partie du palais.

Tally, je veux que tu ailles chercher tout ce qu'il faut pour cet enfant !

Oui, mais…

Qui y-t-il ?

Je fais quoi de maître Quatre ?

Je vais le garder pendant que tu iras chercher tout ce dont tu as besoin ! Et tu peux amener d'autre servant(e) avec toi, car il faut acheter aussi un lit et…

Tout ce qu'il faut pour un bébé !

Oui, alors maintenant donne-moi Quatre et part ! Dit sèchement Trowa.

Oui, maître.

Tally donna Quatre à Trowa et partit acheter, avec d'autre servante, tout le matériel nécessaire pour Quatre. Trowa regardait le petit dormir puis le posa sur son lit à lui. Il enleva sa cape et s'assit à côté du petit bout de chou qui dormait toujours. Soudain l'enfant se réveilla et se mit à pleurer. Il le prit dans ses bras et, comme un petit peu avant, l'enfant se tut. Il se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers la porte fenêtre qui menait sur un balcon qui surplombait un magnifique jardin. Il y sortit et regarda des enfants jouer dans ce jardin.

Maître Trowa ! Dit une voix.

Oui ? Demanda Trowa en se retournant.

J'ai ramené tout le nécessaire et nous vous attendons pour la chambre…

J'arrive !

Tally repartit aussitôt pour la chambre de Quatre. Trowa regarda le petit puis pris le même chemin emprunter peu avant par Tally. Une fois arrivé dans la chambre, Trowa s'aperçut que Tally avait bien fait ce qu'il lui avait demander.

Ou voulez-vous qu'on mettre son lit ? Demanda un homme.

Mets le ici ! Dit sèchement Trowa en montrant un endroit qui se trouvait juste à côté de la porte.

Et la table à langer ?

Dans la salle de bain !

Deux hommes prirent la petite table et l'installèrent dans la grande salle d'eau qui était construite en carrelage de couleur bleu ciel et se trouvait juste à côté de la chambre du petit Quatre qui lui était toujours dans les bras de Trowa. Les deux hommes revinrent et montèrent un petit coffre à jouet.

On le met où, maître Trowa ?

Mettez le là-bas, prêt de la porte fenêtre !

Cette porte fenêtre amenait sur le balcon qui était juste a côté de celui de Trowa. Ce dernier vit tout le monde sortirent sauf Tally. Trowa regarda Quatre et s'aperçut qu'il dormait. Il alla le poser dans le berceau puis regarda Tally ranger différentes peluches et jouets. Une fois tout ranger, Trowa la congédia. Il se dirigea vers la porte fenêtre qui était ouverte et sortit. Il regarda du côté de son balcon puis se dit qu'il pourra passer par là s'il veut se retrouver plus rapidement dans sa chambre. Il reporta son attention à l'intérieur de la chambre de Quatre et aperçut ce dernier dormir a point fermé. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres et il se surprit, lui qui était toujours froid et distant…

**Fin du chapitre 1 !**

Donc encore une fic de commencé et…

Duo : Aucune de finit !

Pas besoin de me le rappeler !

Duo : Excuse, mais tu l'as cherché !

Hein, mais pourquoi ?

Duo :Tout simplement parce que t'as pas fait le chapitre trois d'une autre fic que d'autre attende !

Je sais et j'en suis désolé, mais faire un lemon n'et pas simple !

Duo : T'as intérêt de bien le faire entre mon Hee-chan et moi !

Et pour Quachou et Tro, tu t'en fou ?

Duo : non, bien sur, mais, fais bien pour les deux couple alors !

Enfin, bref, si vous aimez, dites le moi pour savoir si je mets la suite ou pas !

Submit Review Report Possible Abuse Add Story to Favorites Add Author to Favorites Add Author to Author Alert Add Story to C2 Archive


	2. La solitude et l'égarement d'un enfant e...

**Auteur **: Miss AngelLove

**Source **: Gundam Wing

**Mail **: : Yaoi, barbares, mercenaire, …

**Couple **: Je ne vous le dirais pas ! Vous le verrez en lisant cette fic ! -p Mais pour toute pitite infos, j'suis une grande fan du 0304 ! Enfin, si ça se trouve, ce n'est pas eux… A vous de le découvrir en lisant la fic ! Je sais, je suis sadique ! -p

**Disclaimer : **Alors… Rahhhhhh ça m'énerve ! Je ne veux pas le dire !

Duo : Allez, courage, tu peux le faire, tu es courageuse !

Ils… ils… Ils ne sont pas à moi ! ouiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnn ! Je les veux !

Duo : T'as vue, t'y es arrivée ! je te félicite !

Mm ! Ils ne m'appartiennent pas, mais dorme chez moi pour voir ce que donne mes fic !

Duo : Ben ouais, ça nous intéresse, qu'est-ce que tu crois !

Enfin, voilà quoi, ils squattent chez moi, et moi je les squattes pour mes fics !

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**Florinoir:** Merci pour ta rewiew qui m'a fait très plaisir! voila donc un new chapter! Kisu!

**Yami Shino:** Merci pour ta rewiews qui m'a fait très très plaisir et rire aussi! Je pese puvoir la finir facilement, ainsi qu'une autre fic mis en ligne! Kisu

Bon, place à la lecture de ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre2 : La solitude et l'égarement…

Trowa regarda le grand jardin et vit les enfants de 3 à 10 ans jouer au loup. Les trouvant trop bruyant, il dit, sèchement :

Faites moi de bruit ou aller jouer plus loin !

Excusez-nous, maître Trowa, on s'en va ! Dit le plus vieux des enfants.

Trowa les regarda partir puis, entendant des petits pleurs, se retourna et vit Quatre bouger dans son berceau. Voyant Trowa s'approcher de lui, Quater arrêta de pleurer et leva ses deux petites mains vers Trowa pour que ce dernier le prennent dans ses bras. Trowa le prit et le cala contre lui et il vit Quatre lui faire un jolie sourire. Il sortit avec lui sur le balcon puis regarda encore une fois les jardins.

Plus les années passaient et plus Quatre grandissait et devenait un beau jeune homme. Cette année, et plus précisément dans quatre jours, il allait avoir 16 ans. Ce jour là, Quatre était sur son balcon et regardait le grand jardin que possédait le chef de cet tribu. Il n'avait jamais vu le chef, mais s'en fichait un peu, lui préférait aller jouer dans le jardin, et vers une petite cascade, qui était après le jardin, avec son ami d'enfance qui s'en fichait qu'il soit différent d'eux. Quatre aimait beaucoup ce garçon et ce dernier aussi l'aimait beaucoup, mais c'était de l'amour fraternelle, pas de l'amour que l'on ressent pour une autre personne avec qui on veut finir sa vie. Non, avec lui, c'était son comme un grand frère qui veillait sur lui a cause de sa différence, même s'il en n'avait pas besoin. En effet, les gens de ce peuple ne l'aimaient pas beaucoup, mais Quatre s'en fichait un peu, pour lui, le plus important était que Nayer, son ami d'enfance et meilleur ami ainsi que l'homme qui l'avait recueillis qui n'était autre que Trowa, même s'il était toujours un peu froid et distant avec lui. Et aussi son instructeur qui lui a appris à se défendre et combattre. Oui, seule ses trois personnes l'appréciaient. Mais plus il grandissait et plus les gens le haïssaient du fait qu'il soit différent et mignon.

J'ai l'impression d'être seul dans ce monde qui ne m'accepte pas ! Dit doucement Quatre en laissant son regard errer sur le jardin.

Tu ne l'es pas, je suis là, moi ! dit une voix.

Nayer ! Dit Quatre étonner de le voir dans sa chambre. Mais que fais-tu là ?

Je venais te voir, pardi ! Répondit ce dernier, en allant s'asseoir sur le rebord de la balustrade. Et je crois que j'ai eu raison ! Tu sais, tu n'as pas le droit de dire que tu es seul ici, n'oublis pas que tu as maître Trowa, maître Jones et puis moi !

ils ne le sentirent pas, mais Trowa avait ouvert sa fenêtre et avait entendus ce qu'avait dit Quatre et Nayer. Il décida de rester là et d'écouter la suite, même s'il savait que ce n'était pas bien.

Oui, tu as raison, mais…

Pas de mais, Quatre !

Nayer… Tu ne me comprend pas ! Dit Quatre les larmes aux yeux.

Quatre… Dit Nayer, qui n'avait jamais vu son meilleur ami dans cet état et qui ne savait pas ce qu'il fallait faire.

Ton monde ne m'accepte pas ! Et je m'y retrouve seul parmis tout ce monde qui me regarde bizarrement tout simplement parce que moi je suis humain ! Dit-il en laissant ses larmes couler.

Du côté de Duo, il était triste de voir sa chère mère mourir de chagrin pour un mari et un fils perdu. Lui, ce n'est pas qu'il s'en fichait, au contraire, il était aussi triste que sa mère, mais il ne le montrait pas car il devait être là pour cette dernière et la soutenir du mieux qu'il le pouvait, et surtout aujourd'hui, le jour de leur disparition. Il n'avait que 17 ans, et sur lui reposait déjà tant de responsabilité que sa mère lui laissait, du faite qu'elle se morfondait. Il ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il s'était passé, le jour de la disparition de son père et de son frère car il était trop jeune et l'avait appris par le général. Depuis se jour, il ne vit que pour sa mère.

Duo, vous devriez aller jouer avec vos amis ! Dit Treize.

Non, je ne veux pas laisser ma mère seule, et surtout aujourd'hui ! Répondit Duo.

Je vous comprend, Duo, mais vous devez aussi vivre votre vie, et n'oubliez pas que votre père n'est pas seule, moi aussi je suis là !

"Justement ! Tu en profiterais pour la corrompre !" Pensa Duo.

Je m'en fiche ! Ma mère est plus importante que mes amis ! Répliqua sèchement Duo. Maintenant, veuillez me laissez, s'il vous plaît ! Et encore une chose, ne venez pas nous déranger aujourd'hui, ma mère et moi !

Mais…

Pas de mais ! Coupa Duo, aujourd'hui, je passerai toute ma journée auprès d'elle !

Bien !

Treize sortit de la salle en maudissant Duo. Quand à ce dernier, il prend vite fait un croissant puis monte dans la chambre de sa mère. Arriver devant la porte, il frappa puis entendit une petite voix lui dire d'entrer. Il le fit et vit une forme allonger.

Bonjour mère ! Dit Duo, enthousiaste.

Duo? Demanda sa mère, mais que fais-tu là?

Je suis venue te chercher ! Aujourd'hui, mous allons aller au zoo rien que tous les deux !

Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller mon chéri !

Ca ne marche pas avec moi ! Tu viens et point final !

Qui ta permis de me parler ainsi ? Demanda sa mère en s'asseyant dans son lit.

J'ai pris se droit ! Dit Duo, tout sourire.

Tu vas me le payer, petit chenapan ! Dit elle en se levant de son lit et commençant à courir après son fils.

Il parcoururent une bonne partit de la maison, Duo se faisant courser par sa mère qui riait et le disputait. Ce dernier riait aux éclats car sa mère n'arrivait pas à l'attraper. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de ce dernier et là, elle l'attrapa et tout deux tombèrent sur le lit, en riant. Elle fit le tour de la pièce et vit qu'elle n'avait pas changer d'un puce depuis la dernière fois qu'elle y avait mis les pieds.

Je… Je t'ai eut ! Dit-elle, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Voui ! dit duo, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Alors, tu viens avec moi au zoo ?

Oui, maintenant que tu m'as fait sortir de mon lit !

YOUPI ! Cria Duo, heureux que sa mère reprenne goût à la vie. Maman ?

Mm ?

Je…

Qu'y a-t-il mon chéri ?

Tu sais, je préfère te voir rire avec moi que de pleurer seule, dans ton lit !

Duo…

Nan, attend, je sais se que tu ressens, mais… N'oublie pas que je suis là, moi ! Et puis, si sa se trouve ils sont vivant !

Non, mon chéri, ton père est belle et bien mort, et ton petit frère…

Peut-être que lui il est vivant ! Dit Duo, les yeux remplis d'espoir. Treize m'a dit qu'ils ont juste retrouver les corps de ses soldats et celui de papa mais pas celui de Quatre ! Alors, si sa se trouve, il est vivant et attend qu'on vienne le chercher !

Oui, tu as sans doute raison mon chéri ! Que dirais-tu de m'accompagner demain pour aller faire bouger un peu les policier et Treize ?

Tu veux dire…

Oui, tu as raison, je ne doit pas me laissez abattre, ton frère est peut-être encore en vie et nous attend !

Après plusieurs minutes d'un silence apaisant, la mère de Duo dit :

Ta chambre n'a pas changer depuis la dernière fois que je suis venue !

Oui, je voulais la garder ainsi, en souvenir de papa ! Et en plus, tu n'y a plus remis les pieds depuis le jour ou papa est mort et quatre disparut !

Je n'en avait pas la force, mon chéri. Déjà aller dans la chambre de ton frère est une vrai torture pour moi ! Mais un jour je pourrais y remettre les pieds, quand j'en aurais la force !

Je t'aime, maman !

Moi aussi Duo !

**Fin du chapitre 2 !**

Voilà, encore un chapitre de finit !

Duo : Celui-la attendait depuis longtemps !

Voui, mais je l'avait oublier ! C'est pas ma faute si j'ai beaucoup d'histoire en route !

Duo : Ben, nan nan, c'est la mienne !

Tait toi ou tu souffriras dans cette fic !

Duo : Oki d'oki ! Au fait, pour Decouverte et celle qui ressemble un peu à celle là et il faut je cite:"empaller Jones avec des cure-dents", tu mets quand les chapitres suivant ?

Si tout va bien, que la suite s'écrit comme je veux, dimanche au plus tard, sinon, ben, c'est comme l'inspiration viendra !

Enfin, bref, rewiews pour me dire si c'est bien et s'avoir si j'écris la suite ou pas !


	3. Sortie et silence

**Auteur **: Miss AngelLove

**Source **: Gundam Wing

**Mail **: : Yaoi, barbares, mercenaire, …

**Couple **: Je ne vous le dirais pas ! Vous le verrez en lisant cette fic ! -p Mais pour toute pitite infos, j'suis une grande fan du 0304 ! Enfin, si ça se trouve, ce n'est pas eux… A vous de le découvrir en lisant la fic ! Je sais, je suis sadique ! -p

**Disclaimer : **Alors… Rahhhhhh ça m'énerve ! Je ne veux pas le dire !

Duo : Allez, courage, tu peux le faire, tu es courageuse !

Ils… ils… Ils ne sont pas à moi ! ouiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnn ! Je les veux !

Duo : T'as vue, t'y es arrivée ! je te félicite !

Mm ! Ils ne m'appartiennent pas, mais dorme chez moi pour voir ce que donne mes fic !

Duo : Ben ouais, ça nous intéresse, qu'est-ce que tu crois !

Enfin, voilà quoi, ils squattent chez moi, et moi je les squattes pour mes fics !

**Réponse aux rewiews :**

crystal d'avalon: Merci, je suis contente que tu aimes bien cette fic aussi! Wufei ne va pas tarder à arriver et Heero, et ben, pas tout de suite! Mais il est "apparut" dans le premier chapitre! Après l'attaque des Winner! Kisu

**Florinoir:** Contente que tu soit ok pour la suite! dailleur, la voici! Kisu

**Pitit rappelle :** _Quatre avoue à son meilleur ami qu'il se sent seul dans le monde où il a grandi. Nayer lui rappelle qu'il n'est pas seul, que Trowa, le maître d'arme et lui même sont présents à ses côtes, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de penser qu'il se sent seul, même avec ces trois personnes. Quand à Duo, il essaye de redonner l'envie de vivre à sa mère qui se morfond d'avoir perdu son mari et son petit._

Bon, place à la lecture de ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre3 : Sortie et tristesse.

Duo se jeta dans les bras de sa mère qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde, pour un petit câlin qu'il n'avait pas eut depuis… très longtemps. En fait, depuis qu'ils avaient appris que son père était bel et bien mort et que son frère, et ben, il n'avait pas retrouver de corps.

Bon, Dit Duo, toujours dans les bras de sa maman, il serait tant d'aller t'habiller tu ne crois pas ?

Oui, tu as raison ! Répondit sa mère.

Duo se releva et aida sa mère à faire de même. Une fois tous les deux debout, il accompagna sa mère jusqu'à sa chambre et lui dit avant qu'elle ne s'enferme pour s'habiller :

Maman ! Tu mets ta plus belle robe !

Bien sur, mon chéri ! Dit cette dernière en lui faisant un sourire tendre.

Elle entra dans sa chambre en laissant attendre son fils devant sa porte. Elle alla aussitôt vers l'armoire et en ouvrit les portes pour regarder quelle robe elle allait mettre. Elle trouva une longue robe violette très claire qui lui rappela de bon et de mauvais souvenir. En effet, c'est cette robe qu'elle portait le jour de sa rencontre avec le père de Duo et de son petit Quatre. Ensuite, elle avait porter cette robe pour son premier rendez-vous galant avec son défunt mari. Elle ne pouvait nier que son mari et son fils chéri lui manquait. Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite, en se disant qu'il fallait qu'elle arrête de penser à tout ça, aujourd'hui, elle devait penser qu'à Duo et à lui seul. Elle continua à chercher dans sa grande armoire. Là, elle trouva un petit gilet de la même couleur, mais un peu plus foncé. Elle enfila rapidement sa longue robe et s'aperçut qu'elle lui arrivait toujours au niveau des chevilles, qu'elle n'avait pas rapticit et elle, en l'occurrence, pas grandit. Elle enfila le petit gilet et alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret de sa coiffeuse et décida de se natter ses longs cheveux de la couleur la plus jolie qu'il soit, blond comme les blé. Une fois ses cheveux nattés, elle rangea la brosse, sortit son maquillage et se maquilla. Aujourd'hui, elle voulait se faire belle pour son fils qu'elle aimait beaucoup, mais aussi pour lui faire honneur. Il le méritait. Une fois finit, elle rangea son maquillage puis sortit rejoindre son fils qui l'attendait toujours devant sa porte de chambre.

A te voilà enfin ! S'exclama Duo, avec un grand sourire, j'ai cru que j'allais devoir appeler les pompiers !

Mais tu vois que ce n'est pas la peine et tu devrais savoir que je suis longue pour choisir mes vêtements !

Oui, et je dois avouer que tu es très belle maman !

Merci mon chéri ! Mais toi aussi tu es très beau !

Bon, on y va ? Demanda Duo de plus en plus impatient et aussi parce qu'il ne voulait pas que sa mère lui demande s'il avait une belle et jolie jeune fille en vu.

"Si elle savait que j'aimais plus les hommes que les femmes, elle serait immensément triste. Je la connais très bien et je ne veux plus jamais la voir triste, mais…" Pensa Duo, avec tristesse.

Oui, allons y ! Dit cette dernière en prenant le bars que son fils lui tendait. Tu as l'air bien impatient d'y aller ! Tu sais, les animaux ne vont pas se sauver si on part un peu plus tard que prévu ! Dit la mère de Duo, amusé de voir l'empressement de ce dernier.

Quand à Nayer, voyant les larmes de Quatre, il ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire. C'est vrai qu'il ne savait pas comment faire face à cette situation. Le seul à pouvoir le faire était Quatre. Il se remémora un jour où il avait vu Quatre prendre un enfant qui pleurait dans ces bras et décida de faire de même. C'est pourquoi il descendit de la balustrade et le prit délicatement dans ces bras. Là, Nayer se dit qu'il valait mieux pas que Trowa sorte sur son balcon et les découvre tous les deux, enlacé. Il savait que ce dernier aimait beaucoup Quatre, même s'il ne le montrait pas.

Quand à ce dernier, il regarda ce tableau et eut mal au cœur en voyant les larmes de Quatre. Il aurait tant voulut être à la place de Nayer et de le prendre dans ces bras, comme quand il était plus jeune… Surtout à une période…

_Quatre venait d'avoir ces quatre ans et comprenait parfaitement que personne ne l'aimait beaucoup la ou il vivait. Ce soir là, Trowa revenait d'une réunion avec le chef de cette cité et des généraux. Il était entrer dans sa chambre et c'était fait couler un bon bain. Il y entra et dès qu'il eut finit, alla sur son balcon. Là, en voyant de la lumière dans la chambre de son petit protéger, décida d'aller voir ce qu'il faisait. Là, il le découvrit en train de pleurer dans les bras de …, qui était devenu sa gouvernante. En le voyant, cette dernière repoussa doucement Quatre et lui dit :_

_-Maître Quatre vous permettez que je sorte quelques seconde sur votre balcon, j'ai cru apercevoir quelque chose !_

_Quatre lui fit oui de la tête, les larmes coulant toujours sur sa jolie petite bouille. Elle sortit, et en la voyant, Trowa demanda :_

_-Qu'a-t-il ?_

_-Il… Il y a que maître Quatre vient d'avoir ces quatre ans tout à l'heure et qu'il aurait voulut que vous soyez là quand il a soufflé ses bougies, et ouvert ses cadeaux, maître Trowa !_

_-Que pour ça ? Demanda-t-il étonné._

_-Et aussi parce ce qu'il sent que les autres personnes vivant ici ne l'aime pas !_

_-Son empathie ? Demanda Trowa, une lueur inquiète dans le regard._

_Elle fit oui de la tête puis Trowa oui dit qu'elle pouvait les laisser seul, qu'il allait s'occuper de Quatre_

_-Maître Trowa ! Dit-elle avant de rentrer dans la chambre de ce dernier._

_-Hn ?_

_-Maître Quatre n'a pas encore ouvert votre cadeau, il voulait absolument que vous soyez là, quand il le ferait !_

_-Hm ! Merci ! Dit-il en la regardant entrer dans sa chambre pour partir se coucher dans la sienne, ensuite._

_Il avança doucement, sans faire le moindre bruit jusqu'à la porte fenêtre de Quatre puis entra aussi doucement et silencieusement que sur le balcon dans la chambre de son petit protéger et vit qu'il avait cacher sa tête dans son oreiller. En entendant quelqu'un approcher, Quatre demanda, en sanglotant toujours :_

_-Tu as vu ce que c'était ?_

_-Oui, Dit Trowa, la voix douce, elle a vu que ce n'était que moi !_

_-Tro…Trowa ? Demanda le blond en relevant la tête de son oreiller._

_Trowa s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Le petit blond se remit à pleurer et là, Trowa le serra un peu plus contre lui en lui disant de douce paroles, qui le calmèrent._

Là, il se rendit compte que dès que son petit protéger allait mal, c'était souvent de sa faute. C'est vrai qu'il n'a jamais été très présent pour ses anniversaire, mais ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il sortit de sa chambre doucement, et voyant que Nayer l'avait vu, et même pâlît, il lui fit signe de s'en aller, de les laisser seul tous les deux, qu'il s'en occupait. Il vit le jeune camarade de Quatre faire oui de la tête et dire quelque chose à l'oreille de Quatre. Il les vit se dire au revoir et regarda le meilleur amis de son petit blond partir. Voyant que Quatre ne regardait pas de son côté, il en conclut que Nayer ne lui avait pas dit qu'il était là. Il s'approcha de ce dernier sans faire de bruit puis, arriver tout près de lui, le prit dans ces bras en lui disant des mots rassurants.

**Fin du chapitre 3 !**

Vous vous rendez compte ! Deux chapitres fait en quatre heures !

Duo : Deux chapitres pour la même fic ?

Euh… Nan, un pour celle-là et un autre pour… ben je m'en souviens plus :-p

Duo : Menteuse !

Mais nan, je te promets que je me souviens plus du titre de l'autre histoire, mais je me souviens qu'elle ressemble un pitit peu à celle là !

Duo : Ah ! C'est celle où c'est Quatre et moi qui sommes des animaux/humains ?

Vouiii ! C'est bien celle-là !

Enfin, bref, rewiew svp !


	4. Crises et petit déjeuner

**Auteur **: Miss AngelLove

**Source **: Gundam Wing

**Mail **: Yaoi, barbares, mercenaire, …

**Couple **: Je ne vous le dirais pas ! Vous le verrez en lisant cette fic ! -p Mais pour toute pitite infos, j'suis une grande fan du 0304 ! Enfin, si ça se trouve, ce n'est pas eux… A vous de le découvrir en lisant la fic ! Je sais, je suis sadique ! -p

**Disclaimer : **Alors… Rahhhhhh ça m'énerve ! Je ne veux pas le dire !

Duo : Allez, courage, tu peux le faire, tu es courageuse !

Ils… ils… Ils ne sont pas à moi ! ouiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnn ! Je les veux !

Duo : T'as vue, t'y es arrivée ! Je te félicite !

Mm ! Ils ne m'appartiennent pas, mais dorme chez moi pour voir ce que donne mes fics !

Duo : Ben ouais, ça nous intéresse, qu'est-ce que tu crois !

Enfin, voilà quoi, ils squattent chez moi, et moi je les squatte pour mes fics !

**Réponse aux rewiews :**

crystal d'avalon : Je suis désolé si tu trouve que mon chapitre précédent est un peu court, et je pense que celui là est le même ! Mais bon, le principale est que tu l'es aimé, nope ? Euh… ben oui, cela se verra au fur et à mesure des chapitre ! Mais bon, c'est quand même flagrant ! Pour Heero, je ne te dirais rien, car c'est secret défense ! Tu le découvriras plus tard qui est le chef ! Trowa a /- 20 ans, mais vu qu'il est mi-homme mi-humain, il vieillissent plus lentement que les humains ! Enfin, cela sera expliqué, enfin, normalement, dans un prochain chap, quand Quatre rencontrera le chef ! Voilà donc la suite ! Kisu

Florinoir : Tro ? Pervers ! Mais tu m'en apprend tous les jour Florinoir ! Enfin, bon, il l'a consolé et a put profiter un pitit peu de la situation… Enfin, tu verras par toi-même ! Mici pour l'encouragement et voici la suite ! Kisu.

Yumi4 : Voilà donc la suite que tu attendais ! Kisu

Tama : Ben, pour quatre, je ne peus rien te dire, mais tu en sauras une petite partie ici ! Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise ! kisu

Kotshin : Contente que tu aime ma fic Kot-chan ! Oui, c'est vrai que c'est triste, mais bon, fallait qu'il sorte de la fic ! C'est vrai que c'est amusant de voir la mère de Duo et Quatre courir après Duo dans toute la maison ! C'est vrai que d'habitude, c'est Wu qui lui court après, son sabre à la main ! Et le passage le plus kawaï dans cette fic, enfin, pour le moment, c'est vrai que c'est quan Tro console quatre ! Et pour avoir les autres chap, faudrait qu'il soient déjà écrit et hors, là, c'est pas le cas ! Mici pour ton encouragement ! Kisu

Bon, place à la lecture de ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre 4 : Crises et petit déjeuner…

Quatre, en entendant la voix de l'homme qui l'avait élevé depuis la mort de son vrai père jusqu'ici se raidit puis se détendit en entendant les mots doux et surtout rassurants que lui disait Trowa, à l'oreille. Quatre les écouta très attentivement, comme à chaque fois que Trowa le consolait. Il avait toujours eut cette sensation que ce que Trowa lui disait était vrai, mais quand il entendit Trowa dire que tout le monde l'aimait, il se dégagea vivement des bras de Trowa, qu'il trouvait protecteur et dit, les larmes menaçant de recouler, et en criant :

-C'est faux personne ne m'aime ici ! Et je le sais depuis longtemps ! Et c'est grâce à mon empathie !

-Quatre ! Dit Trowa sèchement.

Ce dernier fut surpris d'entendre Trowa l'appelé aussi sèchement puis se mit à reculer, la peur se lisant dans ses yeux. Quatre avait déjà vu une fois Trowa en colère après quelqu'un qui avait voulut tuer Quatre et avait blessé grièvement ce dernier, grâce à ses talents de guerrier, mais aussi à la colère qui était monter en lui, ce jour là. En voyant ça, Trowa s'en voulut, mais il devait lui montrer impérativement que malgré tout ce qu'il disait, certaine personne tenait à lui.

-Quatre, Reprit-il plus tendrement, et une voix plus douce, en es-tu sur que personne ne t'aime ici ?

-O…Oui !

-Vraiment ? Insista Trowa, ne s'impatientant pas.

-O… Oui ! Répéta Quatre, se demandant pourquoi Trowa posait cette question.

-Alors tu te trompes, Dit Trowa avec une lueur de colère dans les yeux, mais sa voix restant tout de même douce et tendre. Tu as des personnes ici qui tienne à toi ! Tu as Nayer, Galétéa, ce petit garçon que tu as consolé, quand il s'était fait mal, les frères et sœurs de Nayer et…

-Oui, Dit Quatre en ressuyant ses larmes, un sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres, je les ai eux et… toi aussi je t'ai ! Tu as toujours été là quand je n'allais pas bien !

-Et la plupart du temps, c'était à cause de moi que tu versais des larmes !

-Oui, mais à chaque fois tu me consolais et restais auprès de moi toute la nuit !

Trowa rougit sous la dernière phrase que venait de dire son petit protéger. Il est vrai qu'il passait le reste de la nuit avec lui quand ce dernier n'allait pas bien et cela lui permettait de rester un peu plus avec lui. Car malgré tout, Trowa ne restait jamais très longtemps avec le blond car le chef de ce royaume l'envoyait souvent en mission et cela lui faisait du bien de rester auprès de son petit protéger toute la nuit. Et surtout, cela lui faisait chaud au cœur quand Quatre venait se lover contre lui pour dormir.

-Trowa ? Demanda timidement Quatre.

-Oui, qu'y a t'il Quatre ?

-Est-ce que tu peux rester près de moi cette nuit ? S'il te plaît ! Je… Je ne veux pas dormir tout seul cette nuit… je veux me sentir en… en sécurité… Et avec toi, je me suis toujours sentit en sécurité ! Dit Quatre avec sincérité.

-Bien sur, je vais rester auprès de toi cette nuit ! Dit Trowa avec un sourire et un regard tendre, ému par les paroles de son petit protéger. Aller, viens rentrons !

Quatre se précipita dans les bras de Trowa pour s'y lover et se laissa conduire par ce dernier. Il s'aperçut seulement une fois à l'intérieur de la chambre qu'il était, que ce n'était pas la sienne et en conclut que c'était celle de Trowa. Et pour lui, c'était la première fois qu'il y mettait les pieds, et il était content de pouvoir enfin voir à quoi elle ressemblait. C'est vrai que Trowa venait le plus dans sa chambre pour le réconforter et passer la nuit dans ses bras, qu'il trouvait protecteur et ou il se sentait pas agresser. Et c'est surtout dans sa chambre à lui que Quatre pleurait ou s'y enfermait pour éviter tous les sentiments que les autres de ce royaume ressentaient à son égard. Quatre laissa Trowa l'allonger sur le lit de ce dernier et se déplaça légèrement, croyant qu'il le rejoindrait, comme quand il était petit, mais se ne fut pas le cas car Trowa s'assit sur le bord du lit, au côté du jeune blond.

-Tu… Commença le blond, triste, tu ne viens pas près de moi ?

"Pourquoi ne vient-il pas à mes côtés, comme avant ? Je veux me sentir en sécurité dans ses bras et éprouver ce sentiment que plus personne ne m'en veut, que quelqu'un m'aime malgré ma différence !" Pensa Quatre, triste.

-Non, je suis désolé Quatre, maintenant, tu dois apprendre à vivre "seul" !

-Mais… P…Personne ne m'aime ici ! Comment je pourrais apprendre à vivre seul alors que je sens que beaucoup de personne, même toute la population de TON monde ne m'aiment pas !

-Quatre, ne dis pas ça, je t'ai déjà dis que tu devais vivre pour toi et pas pour les autres !

-Mais comment je peux vivre pour moi alors que je sens les émotions des autres ? Dit Quatre, les larmes coulant sur son visage d'ange, figer par des traits d'une profonde tristesse, et à genoux sur le lit.

Trowa prit Quatre dans ses bras et le berça. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul, et encore moins dormir seul, surtout dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Il souleva, avec une des ses mains de libre la couverture et les draps et se glissa dessous, Quatre dans ses bras. Une fois allongé, il sentit Quatre se serrer contre lui, comme quand il était jeune. Après quelques minutes, il sentit que Quatre dormait paisiblement, entre ses bras.

-Quatre… Dit Trowa avant de fermer les yeux et finit par s'endormir.

Il se sentait calme et serein, comme à chaque fois qu'il dormait auprès de Quatre. Le petit blond avait cette particularité qui faisait qu'on se sentait apaiser quand on était à ses côtés. Le lendemain matin, Trowa se réveilla et il se sentait bizarre. Comme à chaque fois qu'il dormait auprès de Quatre, il avait cette impression bizarre.

-C'est étrange, à chaque fois que je dors avec toi, mon petit Quatre, chuchota Trowa, sachant que Quatre dormait encore profondément, j'ai cette chose étrange qui touche mon cœur… Cela ne me fait pas mal, au contraire ça me réchauffe mon cœur… Mais… qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

Trowa regarda le blond dormir pendant quelques minutes, se demandant pourquoi il ressentait cela qu'avec le jeune blond et pas d'autre personne. Après 10 bonnes minutes de contemplation, Trowa se leva du lit, en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller Quatre. Il prépara ses vêtements pour après la douche et se dirigea vers sa salle d'eau pour la prendre avant de petit déjeuner. Arriver devant la porte de la salle d'eau, il l'ouvrit quand on frappa à sa porte.

-Oui ! Dit Trowa en regardant la porte s'ouvrir et laisser apparaître le chef de la bande.

-Trowa ! Dit ce dernier, aujourd'hui tu as qua… Que fait-il ici et dans ton lit, en plus ? Demanda le chef en montrant Quatre du menton, un regard rempli de colère et de haine.

-Hier soir il m'a fait une crise d'empathie et comme il n'allait pas bien, je l'ai fait dormir près de moi !

-Bien ! C'est toi qui vois, mais tu sais qu'il…

-Oui, je le sais, mais il est très fragile et il lui faudra plus de temps car…

-Je sais, coupa sèchement le chef, ne voulant pas entendre parler du petit blond. Bon, je te laisse, bonne journée !

-Bonne journée à toi aussi.

Après avoir vu son chef sortir de sa chambre, avec de la colère et de la haine dans son regard ainsi que la porte refermer, il se dirigea enfin vers la salle d'eau pour se détendre sous une bonne douche tiède. Et pensé au pourquoi du comment son chef n'aimait pas, détestait même, Quatre et tous les humains.

Du côté de Quatre, ce dernier commençait à se réveiller. Il aperçut, encore mal réveillé que Trowa n'était plus à ses côtés. Il fut triste de cette constatation, car il aurait aimé, rien qu'une fois, pouvoir se réveiller dans les bras tendres et protecteurs de Trowa. Il s'assit dans le lit de Trowa et regarda autour de lui. Il s'aperçut que la chambre de Trowa ressemblait énormément à la sienne. Il n'y avait que la peinture qui changeait, sinon tout le reste ressemblait à sa chambre. Elle comportait une armoire incrustée dans un mur, un bureau, ainsi que le lit dans lequel il dormait, comme dans sa chambre et disposé de la même façon. Son regard s'arrêta sur la porte de la salle d'eau. Il la fixa quelques minutes, et vit que la porte s'ouvrait pour laisser apparaître Trowa, habillé en pantalon noir, moulant et T-shirt rouge, lui aussi moulant.

-Tu es réveillé ! Dit Towa avec un sourire tendre sur les lèvres.

-Moui ! Dit Quatre en se frottant une fois de plus les yeux. Bon, je vais retourner dans ma chambre pour me préparer et manger !

-Okay, mais tu reviens ici dès que tu as finit de faire ta toilette, on déjeunera tous les deux dans ma chambre ! Dit Trowa avec un sourire à faire fondre les cœurs.

-Comme tu veux Trowa ! Répondit Quatre, un grand sourire, heureux de pouvoir enfin petit déjeuner avec Trowa.

Il se leva précipitamment et manqua de tomber par terre, si Trowa ne l'avait pas rattrapé. Il le remercia et sortit rapidement de la chambre par la porte-fenêtre. Il entra dans la sienne, pris ses affaires de rechange et alla se laver. Au bout de 15 minutes, Quatre sortit de la douche, se sécha, enfila rapidement ses vêtements et rejoignit Trowa qui l'attendait assis sur le lit, un plateau installé sur la table de chevet. Quatre aperçut que Trowa avait poussé toutes les babioles qui trônaient sur la petite table et les avaient placées sur le bureau de travail. D'ailleurs, sur ce dernier, on ne voyait que des feuilles d'armures pour les hommes, pour les protéger, et autres plans montrant différentes structures.

-Tu m'as attendu ! Dit Quatre, un grand sourire aux lèvres, heureux que Trowa l'est attendu pour déjeuner.

-Ben, je t'ai dis qu'on déjeunerait ensemble ! Répondit Trowa. Et on passera aussi toute la journée ensemble.

-C'est vrai ! S'exclama Quatre, heureux de pouvoir enfin passer une journée auprès de Trowa.

-Oui, puisque je te le dis ! Dit Trowa en regardant son petit protéger d'un œil attendrit et amuser. Le chef m'a donné ma journée et j'ai décidé de la passer à tes côtés, vu que toutes mes journées de repos je ne les passais pas près de toi, mais près du chef !

-Oui, mais si tu préfères aller voir le chef, ne t'en prive pas pour moi ! Et pis…

-Non, Coupa Trowa, j'ai envie de passer un peu de temps avec toi !

Quatre vint s'asseoir au côté de Trowa, sur le lit et vit ce dernier prendre le plateau repas, et le poser entre eux. Quatre regarda attentivement le plateau et s'aperçut qu'il y avait son chocolat chaud, un café pour Trowa, des croissants, des petits pains, des petits gâteaux secs et des pains au chocolat. Il y avait un petit sucrier et de la confiture de fraise.

-Mmmm ! Dit Quatre en regardant avec appétit le plateau repas qu'avait rapporté Trowa, pendant qu'il prenait sa douche dans sa chambre.

Ce dernier regarda Quatre amuser, devant la gourmandise du petit blond. Ce dernier observa Trowa confus et gêner de lui avoir montrer son pêcher mignon. Il s'empourpra et baissa la tête pour ne pas montrer sa rougeur à Trowa. Ce dernier contempla Quatre de son regard émeraude, sachant ce qu'il se passait dans la tête du petit blond.

-Aller, Dit Trowa, observant toujours Quatre, tout le monde a un petit pêcher mignon, même moi ! Aller, dépêche-toi de m'aider à manger toutes ses bonnes choses, bien que je puisse le faire seul, si tu veux.

-Ah non, tu ne mangeras pas tout ! Dit Quatre, en relevant vivement la tête toute rougeur disparue. Je vais t'aider à manger tout ce qui se trouve sur ce plateau !

-Ouf ! Dit Trowa, avec un soupir de soulagement et un regard amusé. J'aurais jamais pus tout mangé tout seul !

Quatre se mit à rire, devant le soupir de soulagement que venait de lâcher Trowa, et aussi par son aveu, plus qu'amusant. C'est vrai que quatre savait, grâce à Galétéa, sa gouvernante qui l'a élevé, que Trowa mangeait énormément. Quatre fut vite suivit par Trowa qui riait à gorge déployée. Ils se calmèrent au bout de quelques minutes, devant impérativement reprendre leur souffle, évitant ainsi l'étouffement. Après avoir réussit tant bien que mal à reprendre leur souffle, ils commencèrent enfin leur petit déjeuner dans le calme. Quatre pris un pain au chocolat qu'il coupa en deux pour ensuite le trempé dans son chocolat qui commençait à refroidir. Une fois le pain au chocolat avaler, Quatre prit un croissant qu'il mangea aussi rapidement que le pain au chocolat.

-Et ben dis donc, tu es un vrai morfal ! Pire que moi dans mes grands jours ! Dit Trowa, avec un grand sourire amusé, plaqué sur ses lèvres.

Quatre fit une moue boudeuse et pris un petit pain qu'il mangea plus lentement ce coup-ci, ce qui fit rire Trowa. Ce dernier était très étonné de voir Quatre manger aussi vite et autant le matin, mais c'est vrai que c'était la première fois qu'il déjeunait ensemble depuis qu'il l'avait recueillit. La seule personne qu'il avait vu manger aussi vite était son chef, lors de ses jours de repos.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait cette fois-ci ? Demanda Quatre vexer que Trowa rigole, alors qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi, et surtout, il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fais de mal.

-Rien, Quatre ! Dit Trowa, avec un sourire, seulement, tu n'es pas obligé de manger ainsi, tu peux manger à ton rythme à toi !

-Mais…

-Tu sais, je ne voulais pas te vexer, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir des personnes manger aussi vite que toi… Bien que le chef mange pareil que toi…

-Alors tu as déjà vu quelqu'un manger comme moi ! S'exclama le blond.

-Oui… Mais, pas la même chose…

Comprenant l'allusion de Trowa, quatre lâcha un "Ahh" dégoûter et continuer de manger son petit pain, essayant de ne pas penser à ce que mangeait le chef quand Trowa avait vu ce dernier manger aussi goulûment que lui.

**Fin du chapitre 4 !**

Voiààààààà ! Le chapitre 4 tant attendu est finit !

Duo : Il a mis le temps !

Pas ma faute, mais faut avoir l'inspiration ! Et d'un coup, op, je l'ai eut !

Duo : Mouais c'est ça… Et moi, j'apparaît quand ?

Euh… Normalement, si tout va bien, dans le prochain chapitre !

Quatre : Et moi, j'y serait toujours ,

Bien sur mon p'tit quat-chan !

Quat & Duo : Youpie, on apparaît tous les deux dans le prochain chap !

Et il y aura aussi Wufei ! Mais chut, faut pas lui dire ! 

Wufei : Faut pas dire quoi à qui ?

Euh… rien, et à personne ! Bon, salut, j'me sauve !

Duo & Quatre : Attends-nous !

Enfin, bref, laissez une rewiew ! Ca fait toujours plaisir !


	5. Blessé

**Auteur **: Miss AngelLove

**Source **: Gundam Wing

**Mail **: Yaoi, barbares, mercenaire, …

**Couple **: Je ne vous le dirais pas ! Vous le verrez en lisant cette fic ! -p Mais pour toute pitite infos, j'suis une grande fan du 0304 ! Enfin, si ça se trouve, ce n'est pas eux… A vous de le découvrir en lisant la fic ! Je sais, je suis sadique ! -p

**Disclaimer : **Alors… Rahhhhhh ça m'énerve ! Je ne veux pas le dire !

Duo : Allez, courage, tu peux le faire, tu es courageuse !

Ils… ils… Ils ne sont pas à moi ! ouiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnn ! Je les veux !

Duo : T'as vue, t'y es arrivée ! Je te félicite !

Mm ! Ils ne m'appartiennent pas, mais dorme chez moi pour voir ce que donne mes fics ! Et pis, Nayer est a mwaaaaaaa !

Duo : Ben ouais, ça nous intéresse, qu'est-ce que tu crois !

Enfin, voilà quoi, ils squattent chez moi, et moi je les squatte pour mes fics !

**Réponse aux rewiews :**

Tama : ne t'en fait pas, Quatre et Duo s'entendront comme copain copain, mais aussi, comme frère… Je suis désolé, mais Duo n'apparaîtra en fait que dans le prochain chapitre et sinon, merci pour tes encouragements ! Voilà la suite, kisu

Florinoir J'ai adoré écrire cette scène ! Bon, ben voilà donc la suite Et miciiiiii pour les encouragement kisu.

Tarva : Ah… euh… bah je le savais pas que je pouvais les rendres mignons… Ben mici, ca me fais plaisir que tu me l'est appris… Je suis contente que tu aime bien la base de mes fics, chui contente T'inquiète, je vais continuer… Et oui, le couple 03×04 est trop boooooooo ! Kisu

Bon, place à la lecture

Chapitre 5 : Blessé...

Quatre finit son petit pain. Une fois qu'il l'eut finit le plateau qui était vide… Sur ce plateau, qui quand il était entrer dans la chambre était remplis, la, il ne restait plus que les deux tasse vide et quelque miette.

Il n'avait pas tout manger tout seul, Trowa l'avait aidé, bien sur. Quatre se leva et s'étira un peu. Il avait bien manger, et pour une fois pas tout seul… Il était de très bonne humeur se matin… Peut-être du au fait qu'il avait déjeuner avec Trowa… Ce dernier le regardait avec de la tendresse dans les yeux.

-Dis-moi que fais-tu aujourd'hui, Quatre ? Demanda Trowa.

-Euh… Dans une heures je dois aller m'entraîner avec Nayer…

-Je pourrais venir te voir combattre ?

-Ben… euh… oui, si tu veux…

Quatre regarda Trowa étonné qu'il veule venir le voir combattre… Mais il était très heureux qu'il vienne. Ce serait la première fois que Trowa le voit combattre… Il se promit de se surpasser, rien que pour faire plaisir à Trowa… Il sauta au cou de Trowa pour lui montrer qu'il était content…

-Je suis content que tu viennes ! Dit-il.

Trowa sourit. Il avait l'habitude que le petit blond lui montre sa joie en lui sautant au cou… il avait pris cette habitude quand il avait quatre ans…La moindre chose, hop, il lui sautait au coup…

Et puis ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire… Il s'était avoué, depuis peu qu'il aimait beaucoup le jeune blond… et pas d'un amour père/fils…non… un amour comme un homme et une femme… mais là, c'était homme et homme… enfin, fallait encore que le jeune blond l'aime…

-Dis Trowa, tu ne veux pas qu'on y aille dès maintenant ?

-Mmmm…. Pourquoi pas… Dit Trowa après avoir réfléchis quelques instants.

Quatre se leva et regarda Trowa faire de même puis ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la porte d'entrée de la chambre. Ils en sortirent et se dirigèrent vers la grande porte d'entrée pour ensuite allé à la petite maison où Quatre allait s'entraîner avec Nayer… Arriver au bâtiment, Quatre entra dedans suivit de Trowa.

-Bonjour Quatre ! Tu es bien matinale ce matin…

-Bonjour maître ! Dit Quatre en s'inclinant devant un Homme âgée physiquement de 40 ans. Je sais… mais je ne suis pas venu seul ! Le seigneur Barton m'a accompagné !

-Seigneur Barton ! Dit Carl en s'inclinant.

-Je suis heureux de te revoir Carl ! Répondit Trowa.

-Moi aussi Trowa… Dit Carl avec un sourire.

-Alors comme ça c'est toi qui entraîne Quatre !

-Oui… Je l'entraîne du mieux que je peux… Mais c'est un bon élève, il apprend vite malgré sa différence…

Le regard du blond s'assombrit automatiquement, de colère et de peine. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui fasse remarqué qu'il était diffèrent des gens avec qui il vivait. Voyant la tête de son protèger, Trowa avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler, mais là, il ne pouvait pas, ils étaient pas seul…

-Malgré ça… quatre est un très bon élève.. Il surpasse certains de mes autres élèves… D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, il est aussi fort que Nayer…

-Merci maître… Dit Quatre avec un sourire.

-Mais il ne faut pas oublié non plus que c'est grâce a toi s'il est aussi fort… Tu es un bon professeur… Et je le sais d'expèrience…

-Merci Trowa… Mais comme tu le sais, ça ne vient pas de moi, mais aussi de l'élève qui est en face de moi…

-Oui, c'est vrai… Faut qu'il est envie de se surpasser…

-Exactement… Et Quatre est une de ses personnes qui veut sans cesse se surpasser… Dis moi, Trowa, tu ne voudrais pas me montrer les progrès que tu as fait depuis la fin de ton entraînement ?

-Avec plaisir Carl ! Quatre, tu restes là… Et tu ne nous interromps pas, d'accord ?

-Oui Seigneur Barton… Dit Quatre.

Trowa alla chercher deux épée, en donna une à Carl et se mit en position, en fasse de son ancien maître d'arme… Ils commencèrent à se battre et en voyant le niveau, Quatre eut peur que l'un des deux ne soit blesser… Il voyait très bien que son maître d'armes avait du mal a paré certains coups que portait Trowa.

Quatre vit au ralentit se qu'il se passa ensuite… Carl attaqua Trowa qui contre attaqua et l'épée de Carl fut briser en plusieurs morceaux… Un de ces morceaux se dirigea directement sur Quatre qui ne pouvait plus bouger, la peur le paralysant.

-Quaaaatre ! Hurla Carl.

Trowa se retourna et vit le projectile foncer droit sur son protégé et que ce dernier le regardait venir droit sur lui sans bouger… Trowa ne fit ni une ni deux, il courut vers Quatre et le poussa pour que le morceau de l'épée ne le tue pas…

Quatre sentit une douleur vive dans son bras, c'est pourquoi il poussa une petite plainte… Il se retrouva par terre, Trowa au dessus de lui. Trowa se releva immédiatement en ayant entendu la plainte de Quatre et vit du sang, sous Quatre…

Il le retourna aussitôt et s'aperçut que ça ne venait pas d'un endroit mortelle… Mais il ne voyait toujours pas la blessure de Quatre. Il le voyait qu'il souffrait, mais ne savait pas ou il était blesser jusqu'au moment ou il sentit un liquide glisser sur ses doigts qui tenaient le bras de Quatre…

Il se mit en face de Quatre et prit le bras de ce dernier. Il vit le sang couler d'une plaies, mais ne voyait pas si elle était profonde ou pas…

-Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Carl inquiet.

-Il est blessé au bras droit… Je l'emmène voir mon médecin… Faut soigner ça de suite… Et je pense que le morceau de la lame est dans son bras…

-Ecoute, qu'il ne vienne pas ici ensuite, il ne pourra sûrement pas utiliser son bras…

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est le bras qu'il utilise pour tenir l'épée…

-D'accord…

Trowa se leva et prit Quatre dans ses bras, le ramenant dans sa chambre à lui, le plus vite possible. En route, rencontrant une domestique, il lui demanda d'appeler son médecin privée et de le ramener dans sa chambre.

Une fois entré dans sa chambre, Trowa alla jusqu'à son lit ou il posa Quatre. Il enleva la chemise de Quatre, faisant attention de ne pas lui faire plus mal. Une fois enlevé, il attendit les poings serrer son médecin. On frappe à la porte.

-Entrez ! Dit Trowa.

-Bonjour, seigneur Barton…

-Bonjour docteur Li, je veux que vous lui soigner son bras…

Le docteur fit oui de la tête et s'approcha de Quatre. Il lui prit le bras et ausculta. Ne voyant rien, il demanda à quatre d'enlever son haut, se que quatre, fit avec difficulté. Voyant que le médecin n'aidait pas Quatre, Trowa alla vers Quatre et l'aida.

Une fois le tissu enlever, Trowa se recula et laissa faire son médecin. Ce dernier ausculta et vit qu'un morceau de la lame était entrée…

-Il a un morceau de lame dans le bras… Faut que je lui enlève…

-Alors fait le !

-Mais je n'ai rien pour l'endormir…

Trowa regarda Quatre qui avait un peu peur de ce qu'il allait y avoir et aussi, il voyait qu'il avait mal… Il fit oui de la tête et le médecin prit tous les instruments dont il allait avoir besoin puis commença…

Il essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas faire trop de mal à Quatre, sachant que son employeur le tuerait sur place… Une fois le morceau de la lame entre les pinces qu'il tenait, il retira vivement cette dernière, faisant hurler Quatre de douleur.

Trowa se précipita vers Quatre qui serrait son bras, tellement il avait mal. Il poussa le médecin qui tomba par terre et s'assit sur le lit, posant une main sur celle du jeune blond, qui continuait a serré son bras blesser avec force.

-Quatre, enlève ta main… Dit-il tendrement.

-J'…J'ai mal… Articula-t-il du mieux qu'il put, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

-En serrant comme ça tu auras encore plus mal… Quatre, s'il te plaît…

Quatre desserra lentement sa main que Trowa prit immédiatement, pour éviter qu'il aille resserrer sa blessure. Il s'assit à côté de lui et intima au médecin de continuer. Il savait qu'il allait encore avoir mal... Car il devait recoudre la plaie…

Il regarda Trowa puis chercha dans son sac s'il avait pas un objet dans lequel Quatre pourrait mordre… Il sortit un morceau de bois et le mit devant la bouche du blond. Trowa le prit vivement, lançant un regard noir au médecin.

Il le mit sur les lèvres de Quatre qui le prit en bouche immédiatement et le mordit. Trowa tenait toujours les mains du blond pour éviter que ce dernier n'aggrave sa blessure. Le médecin commença ensuite à coudre la blessure.

Quatre mordit fortement le bout de bois, en sentant l'aiguille entrer dans sa chaire et étouffa un gémissement de douleur. Il serrait fortement la main de Trowa et ce dernier ne dit rien, le laissant faire.

Il voyait très bien que le petit être qu'il aimait plus que tout souffrait et s'était en partie sa faute… Il serra tendrement les mains du blond pour lui montrer qu'il était là. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et plongea dans le noir, évanouie par la douleur.

Le bâton qu'il tenait dans la bouche tomba du côté de Trowa. Ce dernier sentit la prise de Quatre diminuer et il comprit qu'il était évanoui. Il regarda le médecin et le pressa à finir de le recoudre. Une fois finit, le médecin banda le bras du blond.

-Il ne devra pas s'en servir jusqu'à ce que se soit guérit entièrement seigneur Barton…

-J'y veillerais… Et une chose… Merci…

-D…De rien, seigneur Barton… Dit le médecin bouche bée que son employeur le remercie.

-Maintenant, laissez moi seul…

-Bien, seigneur Barton…

Le médecin rangea son matériel et s'apprêtait a sortir Quand Trowa lui ordonna d'acheter des médicaments contre la douleur. Le médecin acquiesça puis sortit de la chambre pour aller ensuite acheter les médicaments que Trowa lui avait demandé.

Il ne voulait pas que son employeur s'énerve contre lui… Il savait que ce dernier pouvait faire très mal… Il avait vu un des siens se faire frapper par Trowa presque à mort car il avait insulter ce jeune blond…

Quand à Trowa, il s'était allongé au côté et attendait qu'il se réveille. Mais le problème est qu'il ne savait pas quand il se réveillerait. Pour ne pas être déranger par les femmes de chambre et autres, Trowa avait donné l'ordre de les déranger sous aucun prétexte…

Il revint auprès de Quatre et s'installa dans le lit, à ses côtés. Il le regardait avec tendresse, tout en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux, la peine se lisant dans ses yeux. Au bout de deux heures, Trowa se décida à parler :

-Excuse moi Quatre… c'est de ma faute…

-N…Non… Dit Quatre, se réveillant, serrant les dents, sentant son bras le lancé. Ce… Ce n'est pas de ta faute…

-Si Quatre, j'aurais du faire plus attention…

-Mais tu m'as sauvé la vie Trowa… Tu ne m'aurais pas poussé je serais mort…

-Et si je n'avais pas fais se petit duel avec Carl, tu ne serais pas blessé…

-Trowa, ne t'en veux pas… ce n'est pas de ta faute… ni celle de mon professeur d'arme… on peut dire que d'une certaine façon c'est de ma faute car je n'ai pas bougé…

Trowa regarda son protéger qui n'acceptait pas le fait qu'il se sente coupable alors que ce n'était pas de sa faute… Il trouvait que le jeune blond avait un cœur d'or… C'était ça qu'il aimait chez le jeune garçon…

Le médecin que Trowa employait rentra et voulut apporter à ce dernier les médicaments pour le jeune blond mais les servantes de Trowa lui refusèrent l'accès…

-Je dois amener ceci au seigneur Barton, il m'a demandé de le lui ramené dès que je les avais…

-Je suis désolé, mais le seigneur Barton a été clair sur le sujet, personne ne doit venir le déranger…

-Mais je dois lui amener ces médicaments… C'est pour le jeune garçon que le seigneur Barton a recueillis…

-Donner les moi, je les lui donnerais quand il nous redonnera le droit de les voir…

-Je suis désolé, mais le seigneur Barton m'a dit de les lui apporter dès que je les ai donc laisser moi passer !

Trowa, qui était avec Quatre, en entendant le bruit, se leva, disant à Quatre de rester coucher et alla voir se qu'il se passait dans le couloir. Trowa sortit de sa chambre en colère d'être déranger alors qu'il avait demandé le silence.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda t-il d'une voie froide.

-Seigneur Barton… dit le médecin, je voulais vous apporter les médicaments mais cette jeune personne ne voulait pas que je vous les apporte…

Trowa regarde la jeune fille en la fusillant du regard. Il prit le petit sachet, remercia le médecin puis partit dans sa chambre, ayant bien fait comprendre par son attitude envers la jeune fille qu'elle allait avoir des remontrances…

Trowa entra dans sa chambre et trouva Quatre assit dans le lit, attendant patiemment son retour. Trowa s'approche de lui et met le sachet devant les yeux de Quatre.

-C'est quoi ? Demande ce dernier.

-Des cachets pour calmer la douleur de ton bras… Dit Trowa avec un sourire.

-Merci… Dit Quatre en lui rendant son sourire.

-Pas de quoi quatre…

Trowa se leva pour aller chercher un verre, le remplir d'eau et le ramener au blond pour qu'il prenne un des cachets. Une fois le verre remplis d'eau, il alla s'asseoir au côté du blond et le regarda prendre le médicaments contre la douleur. Quatre, une fois but tout l'eau et le médicament avalé, il posa le verre sur la table de chevet.

-Dis moi Trowa… on pourras aller se promener un peu ?

-Tu es blessé Quatre… tu devrais te reposer un peu…

-Mais je me sens bien… et je ne veux pas rester toute la journée au lit… Je veux en profiter… Surtout que pour une fois tu l'as passe avec moi !

-Bon, d'accord… Abdiqua Trowa. Tu veux qu'on aille où ?

-Au jardin secret ! Ca fais longtemps qu'on y est pas aller tous les deux ensemble… Dit Quatre, avec un petit air triste.

-On y va ! Dit Trowa.

-Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis ! Cria Quatre, son esprit d'enfant, prenant le dessus.

-Mais fait attention… La moindre bêtise et on rentre ! Et si tu as mal, tu me le dit aussi ! dit Trowa, d'un air sévère.

-D'accord Trowa, dit Quatre avec un sourire.

**Fin du chapitre 5 !**

Voiààààààà ! Le chapitre 5 tant attendu est finit !

Duo : Il a mis le temps !

Pas ma faute, mais faut avoir l'inspiration ! Et d'un coup, op, je l'ai eus !

Duo : Dis ? Je ne devais pas apparaître ?

Euh… Si… relis vite… Oups, j'tai zappé… dans le prochain chapitre je te promet, tu seras dedans !

Duo : y'as intérêt… Je passe pour cette fois…

Ouf… j'ai eut chaud…

Quatre : Et moi, j'y serais toujours ?

Bien sur mon p'tit quat-chan !

Quat & Duo : Youpie, on apparaît tous les deux dans le prochain chap !

Et il y aura aussi Wufei ! Mais chut, faut pas lui dire !

Wufei : Faut pas dire quoi à qui ?

Euh… rien, et à personne ! Bon, salut, j'me sauve !

Duo & Quatre : Attends-nous !

Ouf… on a eut chaud… bon… on va s'manger une glace ?

Duo & Quatre : Ouiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Enfin, bref, laissez une rewiew ! Ca fait toujours plaisir !


	6. Sortie

**Auteur **: Miss AngelLove

**Source **: Gundam Wing

**Mail **: Yaoi, barbares, mercenaire, …

**Couple **: Je ne vous le dirais pas ! Vous le verrez en lisant cette fic ! -p Mais pour toute pitite infos, j'suis une grande fan du 0304 ! Enfin, si ça se trouve, ce n'est pas eux… A vous de le découvrir en lisant la fic ! Je sais, je suis sadique ! -p

**Disclaimer : **Alors… Rahhhhhh ça m'énerve ! Je ne veux pas le dire !

Duo : Allez, courage, tu peux le faire, tu es courageuse !

Ils… ils… Ils ne sont pas à moi ! ouiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnn ! Je les veux !

Duo : T'as vue, t'y es arrivée ! Je te félicite !

Mm ! Ils ne m'appartiennent pas, mais dorme chez moi pour voir ce que donne mes fics ! Et pis, Nayer est à mwaaaaaaa !

Duo : Ben ouais, ça nous intéresse, qu'est-ce que tu crois !

Enfin, voilà quoi, ils squattent chez moi, et moi je les squatte pour mes fics !

**Réponse aux rewiews :**

Tarva : Dééééééééésoléééééééééééé j'ai pas fais exprès, enfin si… mais ça permettra un petit truc que tu verras à la fin de se chapitre… Bon, t'a quand même bien aimé, c'est le principal, ne ? Je te promets d'essayé de ne plus triture la chair de ton amour ! Kisu

Tichou : Salut tichou Alors, oui Naïa est ma béta normalement mais vu qu'elle est en Angleterre et que d'après les infos que j'ai, elle a pas beaucoup de temps car elle a plein de devoir, ben je les mets en lignes sans qu'elle les corriges… Mici d'adorer mon chap et je sais povre povre Quatre… Maieuh, c'est pour la suite que j'ai fais ça ! Sinon jamais au grand jamais je le ferais souffrir pour rien :-p J'ai beaucoup plus de respect que toi moi ! mici pour tes encouragements et sérieusement j'en ai besoin… Kisu tichou

Wish : Euh, je l'ai pas mis en début de la fic? va lire le début ah non, l'ai po mis… oups… Enfin… Trowa est assez vieux… Mais son corps est plus jeune… Trowa a 200 ans mais à un corps de jeune homme de 20 ans… C'est du au fait qu'il soit mi-homme mi-animal… J'espère avoir répondu à ta question… Je suis contente de voir que certaine personne s'intéresse à mes fics… Ouais, je sais, mais ce n'est pas de ressentir des sentiments pour un être qu'est diffèrent de lui… Car Quatre est humain mais pas Trowa… Ca va compliquer les choses… M'enfin, tu verras par la suite Voilà la suite ! Kisu

Kotshin : Kikoo tite crevette Contente que tu es aimée mon chapitre précédent T'es vraiment sadique toi… Adorer quand Quatre souffre le plus… Vi, mais c'est un peu normal que Trowa soit kawaï avec Quatre après se qu'il venait d'avoir, ne ? Eh eh ! Tu as entièrement raison, une bonne raison pour un rapprochement enfin, j'en dis pas plus… Voilà le prochain chapitre et pour quand la déclaration, sincèrement j'en sais rien… Kisu

cocbys : Viiiiiii et miciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii mais nan t'es pas méchante… T'es tout gentil comme un tit nange alors arrête de te frapper la tête sur le clavier… /Tu veux que je vienne t'aider / Paaaaaaaaaaaardon mais je devais lui faire un petit peu bobo à Quatre… Ouais, je vois de quoi tu veux parler… Enfin, bref, voilà la suite et cette fois-ci n'oubli pas de rewiewer… lllol Kisu

Yumi4 : Chaluut Alors, voilà la suite et pour Quatre et Duo c'est dans quelque chapitre… Enfin, tu verras comment… Bon, vais pas te dire comment car ben… c'est secret défense ! lllol Enfin, bref kisu

Tama : Bon, voilà ta suite… Désolé, y'a pas que du Duo, mais aussi du Tro avec Quatre, mais promis y'a beaucoup plus de Duo ! Mici pour tes encouragements et kisu

Chapitre 6 : Sortie

Quatre se leva du lit doucement, faisant très attention à son bras blessé. Il vit Trowa venir vers lui puis ils sortirent de la chambre tous les deux, l'un à côté de l'autre. Quatre affichait un grand sourire, preuve qu'il était heureux et Trowa restait impassible, comme toujours, enfin, devant les autres…

Car quand ils étaient que tous les deux, Trowa montrait des sentiments…. Bon, pas beaucoup et c'était souvent les mêmes, mais Quatre s'en fichait et l'aidait à découvrir c'était quoi comme sentiment… Et essayer de trouver pourquoi il ressentait ça… Il aimait beaucoup être avec Trowa car il se sentait bien et surtout, en sécurité…

La mère de Duo, se décida quand même à mettre fin à l'impatience de son fils en avançant doucement. Duo la suivit avec un grand sourire heureux et sortirent de la maison bras dessus dessous tous les deux souriants. Ils arrivèrent devant une calèche attelée et Treize attendait près de cette dernière…

-Vous êtes sur que vous ne voulez pas que je vous accompagne ? Demande Treize, ne voulant pas lâcher la mère de Duo.

-J'ai déjà été clair à ce sujet il me semble, général Treize… Personne ne nous accompagne… Nous passons une journée entre mère et fils et je ne veux personne, alors maintenant disparaissez de notre vu et aller travailler !

Le général fulmina, mais ne dit rien, ne voulant pas s'attirer aussi les foudres de la mère de Duo et se retirant après s'être incliner. Le général n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout Duo… Il espérait qu'il allait pouvoir bientôt se débarrasser de lui d'une manière ou d'une autre…

Mais il ne voulait pas le tué… Le blesser peut-être et surtout, le perdre en forêt…

"Ce serait une bonne idée… Le perdre dans la forêt ou son père est mort et son frère est disparut… Et ensuite faire croire à sa mère qu'il est mort… Que des animaux l'ont tué et que je n'ai pas pu le sauver… Et je serais là pour la consoler… Et surtout avoir son corps désirable mais aussi son argent… C'est une superbe idée…" Pensa Treize avec un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

Treize partit faire son tour de ronde dans les jardins, vérifia que personne traînait dedans sans autorisation puis, une fois celle-ci finit, il alla directement dans son bureau et prépara son plan pour perdre Duo et le blesser légèrement, enfin, de le blesser assez pour qu'il ne puisse pas rentrer et tout raconter à ça mère...

Quant à Duo et sa mère, ils étaient en route pour le zoo. Normalement, ses amis devaient être là-bas… Ils avaient prévus de passer du temps avec lui, mais aussi avec sa mère… Ses amis aiment beaucoup sa mère et l'aidaient dans les moments difficiles… Ils étaient heureux d'avoir des amis aussi compréhensif…

-On arrive mon chéri ! Dit la mère de Duo en voyant l'entrée du zoo.

-Je vois… On va passer une bonne journée tous les deux ! Dit Duo avec un grand sourire prouvant qu'il était heureux.

-Il y a intérêt ! Dit Madame Raberba Winner avec un sourire, je n'aimerais pas m'être déplacer si je ne passe pas une bonne journée !

-Mais avec moi tu ne peux qu'une bonne journée maman chérie ! Dit Duo en lui souriant.

-Bien sur que je ne peux passer qu'une bonne journée en ta compagnie mon chéri ! Dit-elle en lui dédiant un magnifique sourire.

La calèche s'arrêta près de l'entrée, Duo donna les instructions au cocher puis redescendit auprès de sa mère et regardèrent le cocher partir. Duo tendit son bras et sa mère le prit et marchèrent tous deux en direction de l'entrée. Une fois arrivée tout près, ils purent voir deux jeunes chinois, des faux jumeaux car il y avait une fille et un garçon…

Ils virent les deux jumeaux venir à leur rencontre. La jeune fille chinoise, avait les cheveux noirs attacher en deux chinions de chaque côté de la tête. Elle portait une robe chinoise rouge, avec des dragons en or dessiner sur le tissu… Avec sa robe, elle avait mis deux chaussures noires à talon…

-Bonjour Duo… Dit la jeune fille avec un petit sourire. Bonjour madame Raberba Winner.

-Bonjour Lei ! Dit Duo avec son éternel sourire.

-Bonjour ! Dit simplement la mère de Duo avec un petit sourire tendre envers la jeune fille.

-Bonjour Duo, madame Raberba Winner ! Dit le jeune chinois en s'inclinant devant la mère de Duo.

-Bonjour Wufei ! Dit Duo et sa mère en même temps.

-On est heureux de vous revoir enfin madame Raberba Winner… Dit Lei avec un petit sourire. Ca fait si longtemps qu'on ne vous a pas vu…

-Je suis heureuse de vous revoir aussi tous les deux… Dit madame Raberba Winner avec un petit sourire tendre. Et tu as raison, beaucoup trop longtemps a mon goût… Mais je pense que nous allons remédier à cela avec cette journée…

-Bien sur, si vous voulez bien de nous, nous resterons toute la journée avec vous ! Dit Lei en souriant.

-Cela ne me dérange pas du tout, au contraire ! Dit Madame Raberba Winner, et je pense que cela ne dérange pas Duo non plus !

-Non, j'aime beaucoup passer du temps avec mes amies en compagnie de ma chère mère que j'aime tant !

Wufei et Lei firent un signe de tête montrant leur reconnaissance et leur gratitude. Ils ne l'avouaient que très rarement mais les deux jumeaux aimaient beaucoup la mère de Duo et la considéraient comme la leur… Ils avaient tous les deux perdus leur mère très jeune et vivaient maintenant avec leur père…

Et puis madame Raberba Winner les traitait comme ses deux enfants… Elles leur donnaient l'amour d'une mère, n'hésitait pas à les gâter tous les deux malgré le fait que leur père ne le voulait pas… Pas qu'il était jaloux, non, au contraire, il était heureux de voir une jeune femme aussi proche de ses deux enfants…

Effectivement, ces deux derniers n'avaient accepté qu'aucune des petites amies qu'avaient ramené leur père ne s'approche d'eux. Ils ne voulaient en voir aucune et avaient même fais fuir la plupart des filles qui sortaient avec leur père… Heureusement, ils s'étaient calmer après avoir discuter avec la mère de Duo et ce dernier…

-J'espère que vous allez tous les deux bien les enfants ! Dit Madame Raberba Winner avec un sourire qu'elle réservait à son fils et au deux jumeaux.

-Oui, nous allons très bien ! Dit Lei.

-Et comment va votre futur belle-mère ?

-Bien… Dit Lei. Elle est très gentille avec nous deux… Elle est patiente, douce, généreuse… C'est ce qu'il faut pour notre père !

-Je suis heureuse que vous la trouviez assez bien pour votre père les enfants.. Et je suis fier de vous…

-Merci ! Dirent les jumeaux en baissant la tête et rougissant.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi les enfants… Et puis… Il faudra fêter ça tous les quatre !

-Ma mère à raison, nous devront fêter ça tous les quatre… non, tous les six…

-Vous voulez dire avec notre père et notre futur belle-mère ? Demanda Lei en regardant la mère de Duo et ce dernier.

-Oui ! Répondirent ces derniers ensemble.

-Et vous, j'espère que vous allez mieux… Dit Lei, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre que ça.

-Oui… Dit Madame Raberba Winner avec un sourire tendre. Et c'est grâce à Duo…

-Et si on y allait ? Demanda Duo.

-Oui, allons voir les animaux ! Dit Lei avec un sourire comprenant qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on s'étale plus que ça sur l'état de santé de sa mère.

Duo tendit son bras à sa mère et il vit avec plaisir cette dernière le lui prendre. Il vit Wufei faire de même avec sa sœur et que cette dernière acceptait avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ils allèrent payer quatre places, enfin, madame Raberba Winner paya les places aux trois enfants puis entrèrent dans le zoo.

-Vous voulez aller voir quels animaux en premier ? Demanda la mère de Duo.

-Les tigres ! Dirent les jumeaux en même temps.

-Les panthères ! Dit Duo, juste après les jumeaux.

-Je crois qu'il y a un tout petit problème… Dit madame Raberba Winner avec un grand sourire amusé.

-On le croit aussi ! Dirent, Lei, Duo et Wufei ensemble.

Les trois jeunes se regardèrent puis se mirent à rire. La mère de Duo les regarda avec un petit sourire puis se mit à rire avec eux. Le rire des trois enfants devaient apparemment être communicatif vu que la mère les avait rejoint dans leur rire et n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter, comme les trois enfants qui étaient avec elle…

Ils s'arrêtèrent de longues minutes plus tard, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage de chacun. Duo et les jumeaux furent heureux de voir madame Raberba Winner rire avec eux… Cela fait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu sourire, d'un sourire vrai, pas ceux qu'elle porte pour faire "bien"…

-Alors, Dit la mère de Duo, on tire à pile ou face ?

-Non, on va aux tigres puis au panthères ! Dit Duo avec un sourire.

-C'est vous qui voyez les enfants ! Dit madame Raberba Winner. Moi je vous suis!

-Alors on va voir les tigres! Dirent les jumeaux et Duo.

-En route pour les tigres alors ! Dit la mère de Duo avec un sourire.

Trowa et Quatre sortirent de la grande demeure et se dirigèrent vers le jardin secret lentement en prenant leur temps… Ce jardin que seul eux deux connaissaient… Il arrivèrent devant un champ remplis de fleur de toutes les couleurs et une petite cascade coulait un peu plus loin. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cascade, en marchant doucement.

-Waaaw ! Elle est toujours aussi belle ! Dit Quatre en voyant la cascade et ayant son petit sourire d'enfant…

-Oui, elle n'a pas changé depuis tout ce temps… Dit Trowa en la détaillant.

-Oui, elle est restée comme il y a 10 ans…

Quatre s'assit tout près de la rivière, et surtout tout près de Trowa et parle de tout et de rien, Trowa l'écoutant avec un léger sourire. Il a toujours été surpris d'entendre Quatre parler autant et souvent c'était pour ne rien dire, mais cela ne le dérangeais en rien car il pouvait entendre la voie de son petit protégé…

Quatre, lui était un peu triste car Trowa n'avait jamais partagé ses conversations et devait à lui seul parler… Des fois il trouvait cela pesant, mais parlait quand même car il n'aimait pas trop le silence… C'est pourquoi, là, même si son bras le lançait un petit peu, il parlait de tout et de rien pour lui faire oublier tous les soucis qu'il avait…

-Dis Trowa, tu crois que je pourrais un jour être accepter parmi vous ? Demanda Quatre en regardant Trowa avec tristesse.

-Bien sur Quatre… Dit Trowa en le regardant dans les yeux tendrement. Tu le pourras ! Et je t'en fais la promesse !

-Mais… J'en doute Trowa… Tu sais, je les sens… Dit Quatre en posant sa main sur son cœur. Je sens qu'ils ne m'aiment pas et ne veulent pas que je reste ici…

-Je le sais Quatre… Dit Trowa en posant sa main sur celle de Quatre qui est toujours sur son cœur, tu devras leur montrer que tu es digne d'avoir une place parmi nous et aussi d'avoir leur confiance…

-Mais j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir y arriver… Dit Quatre en baissant la tête.

-Tu le pourras Quatre car tu es courageux ! Et je te promets d'être à tes côtés pour t'aider…

-Merci Trowa… Merci beaucoup… Dit Quatre avant de se jeter dans les bras du grand brun, pleurant.

Trowa réceptionna le petit blond dans ses bras avec un petit sourire. Il le serra contre lui tendrement lui montrant qu'il était là, près de lui et qu'il le sera toujours… Il sentit que Quatre venait de s'endormir et se permit de le bouger et le mettre dans une position plus confortable.

Il se retrouva avec le visage du blond sur ses genoux et le reste du corps du petit blond étendu sur l'herbe. Il regarda le visage de Quatre puis son regard s'arrêta sur les lèvres de Quatre. A ce moment la, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait une envie folle de poser ses lèvres sur celle de Quatre…

Dans son cœur et surtout dans sa tête avait lieu un conflit. Ce conflit n'était autre que l'embrasser ou ne pas l'embrasser… Goûter à ses lèvres tentatrices ou ne pas les goûter… Mais dans tous les cas, le mot regretter apparaissait… Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire et décida de suivre son cœur et déposa ses lèvres sur celle de quatre qui dormait toujours.

**Fin du chapitre 6 !**

Voilààààààààààà le chapitre tant attendu est arrivéééééé !

Quatre : Je t'adoooooooooooooooooore ! Trowa m'a embrassé !

Duo : tu dormais…

Quatre : pas grave, il m'a quand même embrassé !

Duo : Mouais, enfin… au fait miss angellove pourquoi tu as mis tant de temps à le faire ?

Euh… Je bosse maintenant… Et j'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire…

Duo : Ouais… et puis c'est vrai que les petits c'est crevant… Je te pardonne…

Miciiiiiiiiiii Duo-chan !

Enfin bref, une tite rewiew pour moi, svp ?


End file.
